The Sorry Tale of Didyme Volturi
by SweetLouise
Summary: Didyme's story of love and betrayal.


Chapter 1

Didyme moved slowly through the graveyard, her heart pounding with dread. Her steps were the weary tread of an old widow, despite the fact that she was a beautiful young woman who had the town enraptured with her loveliness. She was shod in her mourning gown, a black garment which she despised and immersed underneath other clothes at the back of her wardrobe. In her trembling hands were clutched three roses, the thorns of which dug so hard into her fragile skin that small beads of blood wept like tears from the punctures.

She had come to pay this year's respects to her family. The thought made her swallow her tears back to stop the prickle behind her emerald eyes. Her world had gone downhill when her brother had disappeared, her beloved Aro being presumed dead. Then, distraught with grief, her mother drove herself mad with guilt and died of a broken heart. Her father, the drunken man who tucked her into bed long ago, had stumbled out one night after drinking too much, only for a horse cart to collide into him. Every time Didyme organized another funeral, her delicate heart shattered a little more.

The graves were situated at the end of the cemetery. Each one was extravagant, so the family memory could be immortalised in stone that would last all eternity. There was a weeping willow nearest to Aro's, because she knew he used to love reading by that tree in their garden. Another tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered the times when she flopped down next to him, under the shade of the tree. They read their books in total solitude, but they had the company of each other. After Aro's funeral Didyme had cried at the weeping willow, propped against the comforting old tree like it was a treasured friend.

She knelt down, scarlet rose in hand. The first rose was for her mother, whom she remembered as a vibrant and cheerful woman. Her mother had once shooed all the maids and the cook from their kitchen, taken out some ingredients and had proceeded to bake cakes all day with her little daughter. Her father had come in, kissed her mother and swung Didyme around. Aro had come in and stolen some cakes, causing Didyme to run around the grounds after him, their laughter echoing in the air. Aro was faster and more skilful, always shaking her off his tail.

The second rose was for her father. He was a loud and charming man, not the broken shell that he was when his son vanished and his wife died. His booming chuckle bounced from the walls in their house, making even the dullest of winter days seem colourful. When it was snowing, he constructed a sled from some old wood, placed his two children on it and pushed it down the hill in the woods at the bottom of the garden. Didyme and Aro fought over who got to use that sled for ages after their father had retired to go inside the warm house.

Didyme fingered the final rose. She pressed her ruby lips against the downy petals, the fragrant odour of the fine flower trickling into her nostrils. Eyes closed, she relived every precious second with her older brother. For a moment, it was almost as if she had him by her side, his raven hair brushing her cheek, his green eyes twinkling at her. She reopened her eyes, just as the clouds parted and a beam of sunlight broke out over the graveyard. Then she placed the flower on the marble stone, another crystalline tear falling as she did so. The sun was too wrong at this time, when the entire world should be under the cover of terrible mourning weather.

Still kneeling and weeping, Didyme barely felt the feather light touch on her shoulder. It was the gesture of a kindly stranger, but as she turned her stomach dropped. A man was standing there with a concerned expression etched onto his handsome face, hand still gently on her shaking shoulder. His eyes were crimson red, making Didyme draw in a sharp breath. This man looked far too much like Aro, and on this day it was almost too much to bear.

"Are you alright, Didyme?" he enquired politely, in a calm velveteen voice.

Didyme's eyes widened with unmistakeable horror as she recognised the collected tone. It was her brother, the person who had left such an impression on her heart that she was stricken without him. She shook her head rapidly, wondering how she could not have recognised him immediately. He looked so different, so inhumanely perfect. As thoughts whirled in her head, her brother had picked up her limp hand and was tenderly stroking her fingers, a sad smile creasing across his face.

"I'm sorry, little sister," his murmured, deep in concentration.

Without even thinking, Didyme had lifted her hand to his face, tracing the planes of its perfection in utter incredulity. She now realised how ice cold he was, his frozen face having not aged since she last saw him on her thirteenth summer. She gasped, not wanting to believe her eyes. In her mind she realised must have lost it, being destined to spend her days as a mad woman like her mother. Hallucinations were a sign of insanity, the doctor had told them. But in her heart, she knew he was as real as she was.

"Aro," she breathed, drowning in doubt as she dropped her hand.

"Didyme," he chuckled, "I am no hallucination. I am your brother." His intense gaze focused on her face, and he took her other hand. "Do you still love me, little sister?"

"Always," she whispered without hesitation. "I never stopped, and I never will."

Suddenly, despite the coldness of his marble body, Didyme flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. She would not let him go this time. His strong arms wrapped around her while more tears of happiness flooded onto his black cloak. She felt more secure than she had in years with her protective brother now hovering over her. He was rubbing her back, whispering condolences in her ear. "I'm sorry," he uttered over and over again.

He released her, his eyes gleaming with a sudden eagerness as he gripped her shoulders. She looked up into his earnest face, an apologetic expression spread over it slightly. Feeling mildly confused, she opened her mouth to speak, but was hushed by his finger to her lips. He leaned in, his mouth to her neck as though to kiss it, but with his teeth grazing the warm skin. Then her brother bit down, pouring his venom into her veins as she felt her body fall back into unconsciousness.


End file.
